Beautiful Disaster
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: AU to "Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love". No need for a summary if you read said fic before. ENJOY! Andy Valentine/Rick Grimes, Walking Dead AU. Two parts this time around!
1. Part 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: AU to "Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love". No need for a summary if you read said fic before. ENJOY! Andy Valentine/Rick Grimes, Walking Dead AU **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, nor will I ever. However, Andy is mine and only mine. **

**Note: Before we begin the story, please go read **_**Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love**_**! Nothing in this story will make sense without it! Also, this is an AU to an AU! I just want to let you all know this before we begin. Enjoy~ **

**~x~**

_**Beautiful Disaster **_

_**Part 1**_

_~Age Thirty-Two~_

"Rick!"

Andy's life had become almost perfect. The Governor had been killed (or so they thought), Judith had everything a baby could really need, Carl was safe, and the prison was full of life…. It all ended one day though…

Her whole life flashed before her eyes as she began to move at a speed she never thought she could. She saw herself as that small helpless six-year-old Rick had helped that day. The Governor had returned, bringing forth an army. Rick could end up hurt; Andy couldn't let it happen.

"ANDY!"

It was Carl but it fell onto deaf ears. Andy didn't stop running when the first shot rang out.

Andy could hear it going through the air but she didn't care, she kept going and blocked Rick and another shot rang out. Everything was going too fast for Andy to figure out what had happened. All she knew was that she had blocked her Rick from a shot, and it hit her in the shoulder— then another shot rang through the air.

"ANDY!" The scream was heartbreaking, and Andy knew she could do nothing. Blood began to rush out from her wound and her eyes were closed tightly. She knew Carl would be crying— she had been his only real mother figure in his life. "AUNTIE ANDY!"

She hadn't heard _that _name in a long time. Guns went a blazing; Rick was on his knees, as Andy fell. She fell into his arms, blood covering her side. Their eyes locked, and she smiled weakly. "Hi Germs…long time no see," she joked weakly. She pulled out her gun and turned to aim. Andy could not let her home be taken and couldn't risk losing her loved ones.

Judith….Carl…._Rick_…

The whole group had become her family. Even though Judith and Carl were technically not hers, she considered them her babies. And Rick, god, he wasn't even _hers_. She shot her gun towards the Governor's people, without even thinking. She had to protect her babies.

Rick and Andy watched with wide eyes as the tank went over the fence. "Rick we gotta get out of here!" Andy said, looking widely over at her best friend. "We should grab the kids and _get out of here_!"

She knew he would be iffy to leave— this was the last place Lori had been and it had been safe. She knew it was special. But the mother inside of her that had only come out once Carl was born, wouldn't allow Rick to risk the kids. Andy turned and shot at the Governor again and then looked wildly at her friend.

"RICK!"

"Andy we have to fight!" Rick said feverishly.

Andy rolled her eyes and panted slightly, "And risk the kids? NO WAY! We gotta _leave right now _or so help me—"

The Governor had somehow gotten inside, and had grabbed onto Andy, pulling her close, beginning to beat her up thinking she was Rick. Andy held back her cries.

When the Governor realized Andy wasn't Rick, Rick had tackled him to the ground. Andy panted, looking fearful, but not for herself— for her family and the group. She took aim, feeling her heart race and she shot after catching Rick's eye. He had rolled out of the way and the Governor went down.

Andy knew she had killed a few times, but only because they had threatened her family. She would never take a life if she could get around it. Rick looked at her and she helped him up. They both understood without much speaking, that they had to get out of there.

The bullets were flying everywhere, and Andy looked nervous. She grabbed onto his hand— Rick rarely let her touch him but that was because he was still sore from Lori. And he felt bad for taking Andy's virginity in such a harsh way. However, that was in the past and the present wasn't so forgiving. The pair hurried up towards where they knew Carl was.

Michonne was busy taking out the Governor's guys from behind the line, as it were. And Andy couldn't help but feel terrible. The Governor had hurt Michonne _and _the woman had been close to the death of Hershel Greene. Andy hurried her little bum up to the prison gates, heart racing and shoulder bleeding— Rick beside her, shooting his gun once in awhile as Andy followed suit.

The pair was clearly well paired, and could easily be told as a working team. Andy watched Rick's back as he watched hers. "Kinda like our first grade, huh?" Andy mused, half joking.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Really, Andy? At a time like _this_?" he asked.

She huffed as she shot her gun again. "If we have to die, I'd like to die with a smile on my face!"

"We aren't going to die today!" Rick urged. The pair hurried up towards the gates, hearing the cries of the group. Beth was losing it crying and Maggie was no better.

They were losing much more than they had bargained for.

Andy found Carl and hugged him, shielding him from gun shots and took aim again, looking much like a mother. "Andy you're bleeding!" Carl looked worried.

"I'm fine; we gotta get out of here. Where's Judith?" Andy looked around for the baby. Rick was breathing heavily, but not letting his guard down.

"I don't know," Carl looked worried as well and they looked for the baby. They came across a car sit, with a lot of blood. Tears welled in all three's faces. "JUDITH!" Carl cried, looking sad and holding back tears.

Andy's heart broke. The baby had so much to live for. She kept both Rick and Carl from falling. "We gotta get out of here!" She began leading them out and away, the walkers slowly taking over the prison again.

The so called safe heaven was no longer. And it broke Andy's heart.

…

The small group barely stopped for anything, other than small pee breaks, collecting food from nearby stores or resting. Andy was having a hard time keeping her eyes open but fought against it. She had lost her world again to the dead, but somehow, she was still beside her best friend. Carl looked like stone, holding back his fears and pain.

"Carl…" Andy whispered, standing beside him. Carl looked away, and she couldn't help the look like she had been slapped. Rick was silent, limping and his face was bruising but it was better than what it _could _be. Andy fell silent as well, just walking. "I know you two don't want to talk, but we should find food— a place to sleep."

"What's the point?"

Both adults turned to look at the boy. Carl had stopped walking looking at them finally. "What?" Rick questioned.

"What's the point?" Carl repeated, "What's the point in any of this? Judith is dead! So is mom! The group is good _as _dead and we're the only ones! So what's the point!?"

Andy looked at Carl before stepping forward, opening her arms. "The point is…is if we don't try, we're going to die as well. And I want to act as if this isn't happening. But we saw that it doesn't work like that. We got too used to the fact that we were 'safe' inside the fences. It was our downfall. Don't you see Carl? I know I'm barely making any sense and I know it's stupid…But if we don't keep trying, the people who died for us, would have died in vain. T-Dog, Judith, Hershel, Lori… everyone who is dead would have died for _nothing_."

Carl stared. Before he fell into her arms, and _cried_. And Andy; she held onto him and closed her eyes. Carl was much like the little child she used to get excited to see on her holiday. She kissed his forehead and Carl nuzzled further into her. She felt her own tears well in his eyes and she held him close to her. Finally, Carl calmed down well enough before together, the small group of three went in search of something more.

….

They decided to raid a possible shop which looked like a Mexican restaurant. Carl got ready to go inside, Andy beside him, holding her gun up, even if it could attract walkers if it was used.

"Stay outside, keep watch." Rick ordered Carl, who looked offended.

"Keep watch? No way! We've done this hundreds of times and you can barely stand! I'm not letting you go in alone!" Carl said frowning.

Andy sighed as she shook her head. "He's right Rick, if anything you should stand watch… but we have to do this together. We're all we got right now." Andy said standing between the father and son.

Carl nodded looking slightly smug but Rick, did not look impressed. Andy understood, truly. She didn't want Carl in there either, but she knew they needed him.

"Let's go," Rick grumbled as he placed his hand on the door. The door opened— Rick went in first, followed by Carl and Andy held up the back. Rick checked the kitchen, looking ready to murder _anything_ well Carl went towards this other door. Andy checked the room they were in before following Carl. "Kitchen's cleared," said Rick.

Andy looked in the room, along with Carl and Rick followed inside after them, as quickly as he could. They heard growling.

A walker appeared, his mouth caving in on itself, his skin rotten. Andy shivered from the sight and the smell. Dear lord, you'd never get used to it, she decided. She took out her knife, knowing she would have to kill it.

"We shouldn't risk the noise or waste the bullets," She told Rick and Carl. They agreed, even though Rick picked up an axe.

Rick took down the wall, Andy at the ready. The walker came through growling and what not, causing Andy to jump into action. She pushed her knife through the skull, making the walker freeze and then drop after she took her knife out. Rick, who wouldn't take chances then began beating the walker down with his axe. Truly it was dead.

….

On the road, Andy walked beside Rick, knowing Carl needed some "alone time". She sighed as she watched the boy push forward, Rick holding onto what they had found which was some chips, water, salsa, and Andy found some toilet paper. She claimed she found the best, after earning a small chuckle from Carl and a half smile from Rick.

Maybe toilet paper wasn't something they _needed_, but it was something Andy liked to use. She knew it was awkward, as she watched. She sighed. "Rick…."

"Hey…" He whispered, looking after Carl.

"He needs space, Rick." Andy whispered back.

Rick scowled. So, Andy went up, (half running/jogging) and caught up to Carl. "I think your dad wants to say something, Carl." She said softly.

Carl stopped, and she could tell her baby was mad. Rick explained that he wanted to raid the house, find a place to sleep. They went inside, guns at the ready. Carl went off looking and Andy felt the urge to take him into her arms and protect him, but she knew he needed space. Rick went to look, before calling out, "Carl!"

"What?" Carl asked, sounding annoyed. "I got this!"

Rick gave him a look.

So, because Carl was a teenager or becoming one, he went up to the wall, his gun not drawn anymore and hit the wall, "Hey asshole!" another hit, "Hey shit-face!" another hit, "Hey—"

"Watch your mouth!" Rick ordered.

Andy sighed heavily, shaking her head. "The both of you STOP!" She looked between Carl and Rick. "You two are FAMILY! Be thankful you have each other!"

"Are you kidding me, Andy?" Carl asked, turning to look at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. Rick was standing on the other side of Andy who gave Carl a look.

"You really should watch your language though Carl…a young man—"

She was cut off.

"What does it matter anymore Andy? What does it matter? It isn't like things are EVER going back to normal!" Carl scowled.

Rick stepped forward. "Carl, you should show her respect!"

"You're both stupid, if there was one here— it would have already come out." Carl said frowning.

Andy feeling her heart break turned and left, going to check out the rest of the house and letting Carl cool off.

….

Andy was very silent that night, after helping the guys set up to protect themselves. She wasn't sure how to speak to either. They were both so…so…_mad_. Besides that, Andy was feeling left out. Carl was doing the door, Rick was moving the sofa. So Andy, she went into the role of setting up beds for them in the living room.

Nobody said anything, they didn't have to. And let's just say, Carl got offended when he learned what Rick was doing.

"It's a tight knot! Shane taught me!" Things fell silent.

Andy couldn't do this anymore. "Both of you STOP IT!" she ordered, looking between them. "We are all we got! So suck it up!" She ordered.

Rick and Carl looked at her with shock.

"I know this isn't what any of us planned. Do you think someone just woke up one morning and was like, '_let's start the zombie apocalypse_'? NO! They didn't! But at least we're still alive, that we're still well! You two are FAMILY! At least you're together! The only family I ever had was you guys! Don't you get that? I hate seeing people fight so get comfortable. Rick, if Carl says the door is good— it's good. Carl, if your dad says he just wants to make sure, _let him_! We'll put the sofa against the door and then block the rest of the house off with the other sofa! GOT ME? Good!"

Andy turned and got the rest of the house blocked off for the most part so they would be safe. After everything was in place, Andy made Rick lay down, Carl eat a few chips along with Rick (both of them were such babies) and then made Carl lay down. Andy was taking first watch.

And so, the somewhat quiet night began…

….

Rick had gone into the bathroom, and was taking off his shirt to begin to try and clean up his wounds. It was dark, and well let's just say Andy ended up following him upstairs. She wanted to talk to him. She missed her best friend. His breathing was terrible.

"Rick…" he turned to look at her with surprise and shock. "Let me help…"

Surprisingly, Andy had found a first aid kit as well in the house, under the parents' bed. She began to work on dressing his wounds, looking uneasily up at him. Rick didn't say anything and she didn't say anything.

It was very quiet as Andy worked. Thankfully, she was a nurse.

…..

_It was 1991. Antonia sat under her favorite tree with her best friend beside her. She was humming along softly to some song she had heard when she turned to Rick. "Rick," She said causing the man to turn to her. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you want kids in your future?" Andy asked._

_Rick blinked. "Of course," He chuckled. "Why? Do you?"_

_Andy nodded. "Yeah….what would you name yours?"_

_Rick shrugged. "I've always liked Carl."_

_Andy nodded again and smiled. "I like Haedi. Its super interesting but sweet! Rick if we get to like 30 and we're alone, will you marry me? Then we can have Carl and Haedi together!"_

"_I'd love that." Rick smiled. _

Andy jumped awake, startled by the dream/memory. She looked around before sighing. They had never gotten together and Carl wasn't hers.

Andy never even got to have Haedi. She got up and looked around, before going to use the bathroom in the not so working bathroom, but it was better than a tree, she reminded herself. She was shaken up by the memory and decided to forget about it. Rick had moved on, she reminded herself.

When she got back down, Carl was slowly waking up. Rick was passed out on the couch. She walked over towards Carl. "Wanna go check around for some more food? I know Rick will have a tantrum if he knew but we need more. Wanna go check the other houses with me?" She asked smiling.

Even if she had never gotten over the fact that Carl was mad at her, or that Carl wasn't even _hers_, she pushed past it. They needed to live in the moment. Carl of course said yes.

They went to have breakfast first— cereal without any milk. Once that was finished, together they set out to check out other houses. Carl left a bowl for Rick to have when he woke up.

After leaving, they checked the houses that were pretty close and found another first aid kit (could never have too many of those); matches; a few water bottles; canned food that was tuna, corn and ham; powdered milk; two powdered hot chocolate mix and three powdered coffee mixes. They returned back to Rick, only to find him still asleep. Carl went to go try and wake him up.

As Carl shouted at Rick to wake up, the pair heard walker growls. _Oh God_, Andy thought with a rush of fear. She turned to Carl as they got up and went to end the walkers. With the knives Rick had found and the one Andy still had, they killed the two walkers easily and then returned inside.

…..

Andy had found some cards in the house and decided to play with Carl, even though he claimed he didn't want to. Kids would still want something normal to hold onto. It broke her heart when she went to begin lunch when she heard Carl's shouts again. _I don't need you! I don't need you to protect me anymore! _

She went to him only to find him shouting.

_THEY WERE COUNTING ON YOU! YOU WERE THEIR LEADER! _

Carl sat at the foot of the couch as Andy stood in the hallway, her mouth hanging open in surprise and hurt.

"You're nothing…" Carl said painfully to the sleeping Rick.

Andy knew that there was a likely chance Rick was… but she couldn't think like that.

"I'd be fine if you died." Carl said before standing up and leaving. Andy knew she should follow him but Carl needed time alone. She sighed as she looked at Rick. He needed protecting, he needed her there.

But Carl, he needed her too. However, she let him go. Clearly, Carl wanted alone time, so Andy let him.

…..

Later that night, when Carl returned, he was in brighter spirits. And he appeared tired, so she let him rest after telling her what had happened. She pulled him into a hug when he explained about the walker. Andy would have slapped him if it wasn't for the grin on his face.

Rick still hadn't moved. And as Carl woke up, Andy sitting on watch by the window, they both noticed Rick's hand twitch.

Andy, being super mom she was most of the time, pulled Carl away. She couldn't risk her baby. The sounds Rick was making sounded like a walker and Carl rushed to get his gun as Andy held up hers. Carl chocked because this was his DAD.

He had had to kill Shane, his mom… now his dad. Andy chocked too. This was her BEST FRIEND. The man she has loved since she was _six-years-old_.

Rick kept growling and reaching for the two, and Carl broke down crying. "I-I can't!" He cried. "I-I was wrong!"

Andy pulled him into her arms and kept her gun aimed at Rick. "Carl shh baby…" She knew what she had to do.

"Just do it…" Carl whimpered.

Rick-walker lifted his head and went towards him. "NO!" Andy cried when….

"Carl…" it was raspy but it was Rick. "Andy… Don't go o-outside….n-not safe…"

Walkers didn't talk.

Andy broke down and pulled Rick into her arms and cried into his shoulder. Carl joined in, even if it was a little weird, "Don't ever do that again to me!" She sobbed.

"I'm scared…" Carl said softly.

Rick had passed out again and the small group just stayed together, letting Rick lay his head on their laps. At least, he was alive….

…..

Nothing interesting happened again until Michonne returned to them. Andy was fixing up Rick as Carl retold his story of getting food and eating his pudding. The door started being pushed again but no growling. Andy went outside to check what it was and found Michonne. She had returned with Carl's boot which made the kid grin and laugh.

Andy had scolded him but she was smiling. Rick just grinned.

Now, the group of four had at least each other.

…..

Things began to pick up for them, until some guys had come to their house. Michonne and Carl had gone out looking for food well Andy stayed with Rick. They had laid down in the master room and Rick was tired, but he wanted to talk to her. He _needed _to talk to her.

"Thank you," Rick said finally.

"For what?" Andy questioned.

Rick turned to look at her. "For looking after Carl," He said softly. "He wouldn't have made it, I don't think without you. He may look fine but he's not…"

"I know," Andy said quietly. "I've raised that kid too you know. I'm his godfather, remember?" Rick laughed and Andy joined in. Once they settled, Andy moved so she was snuggled into his side. "Rick…" He looked at the call of his name. "I…" She wanted to kiss him so badly!

He had almost died, for lord's sake! And as if reading her thoughts, Rick began to lead in when they heard voices. And not Michonne's or Carl's! They moved under the bed, looking fearful and nervous. For some reason, Andy had this feeling if these guys knew she was there, they'd rape her. Rick sensed it too.

One came into their room and laid down, ready to go to sleep. It was silent.

_Oh god, _Andy thought feeling her heart race. Would they hear it? Would they know? _I'm going to die! I'm gonna die! Oh god….Rick! I love you! Why did I never tell you that more? Why didn't I push harder for you to be MINE? _

Rick was having troubles feeling safe either but he took hold of Andy's hand. She looked fearfully into his eyes and he returned the look.

….

3 hours later, Andy and Rick finally got out of there after a small mini bloodbath.

They rushed to the bathroom, and then had to kill someone (well Rick killed him). After words, they got out of there as fast as they could. Andy's heart was racing. Michonne and Carl were there, and Andy knowing she needed to protect her own, ordered them to get outta there.

They rushed through and left the house behind— thankfully, Andy had some of the stuff they had collected with her under the bed. You could never be too careful!

….

It felt like YEARS before anything nice happened to them. They were walking along the train tracks. Michonne was keeping Carl in a good mood well Andy felt like an outsider. She could never make Carl laugh like that anymore; she was too worried for him.

"Rick…" She started but he ignored her. She stepped and tried again, "Rick."

He ignored her again.

Carl and Michonne share a look.

Andy huffed, "Rick!"

"What?"

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" She asked.

"No," Rick said before going back to ignoring her. She glared but followed along.

….

It happened so fast. One minute they had gotten Daryl back (Andy had never been so happy to see the hunter!) and then they were being under attack. Andy had been pulled away from Carl who she had been sleeping in the car with and dragged out. Some other guy took Carl and Andy cried out for him, when some man "claimed her".

It was the leader. "I think I'll keep this one around, feisty and looks good. I mean, look at her tits!"

Andy tried to cover her breasts, glaring. She had never kissed another man or done anything other than with Rick. She was proud of herself for that and she would not let this guy do anything to her.

The men's group all pouted and whined. Andy frowned as she was passed over to the old man who had grabby hands. "Let go of me!"

"Do you belong to someone sweetheart? Because I believe not." Said the old man who smirked. Andy looked pleadingly to Rick, because she had no weapon on her (one of the guys took it from her) and she was helpless.

"Stop! NO! RICK!" Andy cried out calling for her Rick, and she could hear Carl crying out. "CARL!" She got slapped across the face.

She glared at the older man who glared back. "You will not be crying out another man's name, sweetheart."

When he went to touch her breast (left one actually), Andy tried to kick him or something. "I said no!"

And then it happened so fast— Rick had gotten the old man away from her (thank heavens!) and he had bitten the guy in the throat like a zombie. Andy grabbed a weapon and went at the man who had Carl. She stabbed him in the neck and freed her baby. Carl rushed into her arms like a young child and she protected her, as she glared at the other men who were trying to stop Rick.

Daryl and Michonne took care of the others well Rick killed the one who had been touching Andy. She had never seen Rick so…so…_angry_. She stared with wide terrified eyes.

Neither Carl nor Andy could decide what to do, so they collected up their stuff and together, the group left the group who had tried to kill them and rape them.

It was happening way too fast.

….

Andy felt like things were going terribly. She stood off to the side, walking behind the group as her heart raced. They passed a sign for Terminus. She felt deep down, their group who were still alive, would be there— but her gut told her that it was dangerous. Her mother instincts were telling her to keep Carl from it.

"We should go," Rick said gruffly.

"What if it's dangerous?" Andy pointed out, feeling worried about Carl.

Michonne stepped forward, "_'Sanctuary for all; community for all. Those who arrive, survive_'. I think it sounds like an okay place but it could be like Woodbury." She said.

"Am I the only one who has this feeling that it's trouble?!" snapped Andy. She needed to protect Carl.

Rick frowned. "Andy," Rick said causing the blonde to scowl at him. "It could be just what we're looking for."

"Or it could be a hell and we'll all die!" Andy was like a mother, yes, and she was sure Rick was getting annoyed with her— and she could see from the corner of her eye the way Carl's eye twitched, but she was a mother at heart and needed to protect her family. She took in a deep breath. "I don't want to sound like a bitch, really— but what do we know about these people?"

The group looked at each other for a moment.

"She's right," Daryl rasped. Andy sent him a small smile for at least taking her side.

Michonne looked at them. "Sure, but what if the rest of the group is there?"

Rick nodded. Carl shifted as he turned to look around, just in case. It was natural to feel uneasy out in the open— and it only added to it when you had almost been raped and walkers were walking around. Huh. Walkers…._walking around_, get it? Ha!

"So what should we do?" Rick asked the group. Even if he was considered the 'leader', he still went to these people for questions. He trusted them all (well, he trusted Carl and yeah he was a kid but Carl had to do a lot for just a kid).

They all thought. "I think we should bury the weapons, and then go in and check it out." Carl offered.

Rick nodded.

"But what if we need our weapons?" Andy asked, though knew they had all what they considered 'their' weapons. Like Michonne and her sword; Daryl and his crossbow; Rick and his gun; and Carl with his gun. Andy didn't really have her own 'weapon'. She just used what she had at the time and just tried to stay alive. It had worked so far to keep her alive.

"We'll bring the ones that we know keep us alive. Sound good?" Rick said calmly.

Andy felt like she was totally out of place, and she just nodded. At the moment, she was holding a knife (which wouldn't do her much good) and a small hand gun. She was almost out of bullets. The others agreed. She nodded to Rick, to let him know even if he didn't care, that she was okay with it.

If okay meant she would deal with it, then yeah. Of course she was okay with it.

They gathered up their belongings and buried them in a howl, near the back of Terminus. She couldn't help but feel very, very nervous. What would happen? Would they die? Would they find the rest of their group? Or would the people be super nice and let them in?

Andy took in a deep breath as she stepped away from the group to get a small breather. Rick walked over to her, letting Michonne and Carl talk, well Daryl buried their weapons. "Andy?" Rick asked softly.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I understand if you're not, but Carl…he's growing up." Rick rambled.

Andy took his hand and gave him a weak smile. "I don't like thinking that he's growing up. I mean, I watched _him _grow up into this amazing man and then I remember how he used to call me 'Auntie Andy' and how he would walk around— though more like stumbling— and yell out how much he loved me. How he would marry me someday." She blushed lightly. "I miss the boy that I felt connected to right as soon as I laid eyes on him…" She trailed off.

Rick smiled at her. "How do you think I feel? I'm his father."

She laughed and Rick joined in, and it seemed like it had been such a long time since they had laughed together when in reality, it had only been a few days. "Where did our little Carl go?"

"I don't know, Andy, I don't know…" He admitted.

"Ya'll ready ta go?" Daryl yelled.

"Yeah!" shouted Rick back. He turned to Andy. "Come on, let's get it over with."

And so, they started into the building, to what could be their deaths but what was their fate….

**Stay tune for part 2! I hope you enjoyed this, and feel like it's worth a review :) It'd make my day and lately, I've needed a cheering up. Thank you all for taking the time to read it, till next time! (Which should be soon lol)**


	2. Part 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read part 1 and has decided 'hey lets read part 2' of **_**Beautiful Disaster**_**. It makes me very happy! I'd like to thank the reviewers also from **_**Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Unrequited Love **_**because without you guys, I wouldn't have started this. I have a special thanks for **_**DreamsKillReality **_**for being my first review! Yay! And to **_**Crazy Pink Penguin**_**! Who made me want to write an OFC for Rick thus Antonia "Andy" Valentine began. I was crazy nervous about putting the first story out there about it, not because I can't write, but because I didn't want another character just a different name you've read before. (We've all read those kinds of stories)**

**And I am sorry if you've already read a character like Andy, in my case, I have not. And I like Andy. She's different, unique! She's the type of woman I think all of us are, deep down. She fell in love with her best friend, so what? Not only did she suffer a drinking problem as a teen, depression I'm sure, and losing her parents in two different ways, but she made it through it all. In part 1 when Rick and Carl are fighting, I can see Andy feeling upset because not only are Carl and Rick family, and together, but Andy never really got to have a father who stuck around. Her dad cheated, her mom caught him, Andy was forced to move away (and she was sure if she hadn't, Rick would be hers and so would be Carl), and then her mom died. Terrible huh?**

**Ugh I'm sure I'm boring you all with this Anther's Note, but I feel like I should give you a view into Andy's mom and how she ticks. I don't want her to be just like another character, Andy is her own person. She's a mother at heart, to a child who isn't even hers and she's upset as well. Judith is 'dead' to the group at this point, they don't know if she's alive. Judith and Carl are her babies. Just think about that, if you were a mother (even if Andy didn't birth them, she raised them when she could) and you just lost child. I'd be upset too. **

**Without another word from me, let's begin part 2! **

**I NO OWN WALKING DEAD BUT ANDY IS MINE **

_**~x~**_

_**Beautiful Disaster**_

_**Part 2 **_

_~Age Thirty-Two~_

They gathered up their belongings and buried them in a hole, near the back of Terminus. She couldn't help but feel very, very nervous. What would happen? Would they die? Would they find the rest of their group? Or would the people be super nice and let them in?

Andy took in a deep breath as she stepped away from the group to get a small breather. Rick walked over to her, letting Michonne and Carl talk, well Daryl buried their weapons. "Andy?" Rick asked softly.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I understand if you're not, but Carl…he's growing up." Rick rambled.

Andy took his hand and gave him a weak smile. "I don't like thinking that he's growing up. I mean, I watched _him _grow up into this amazing man and then I remember how he used to call me 'Auntie Andy' and how he would walk around— though more like stumbling— and yell out how much he loved me. How he would marry me someday." She blushed lightly. "I miss the boy that I felt connected to right as soon as I laid eyes on him…" She trailed off.

Rick smiled at her. "How do you think I feel? I'm his father."

She laughed and Rick joined in, and it seemed like it had been such a long time since they had laughed together when in reality, it had only been a few days. "Where did our little Carl go?"

"I don't know, Andy, I don't know…" He admitted.

"Ya'll ready ta go?" Daryl yelled.

"Yeah!" shouted Rick back. He turned to Andy. "Come on, let's get it over with."

And so, they started into the building, to what could be their deaths but what was their fate….

_**And now… **_

Rick went in first over the fence. Andy looked nervous and even more so, but she stuck close to Carl who looked like he had been crying, as had Michonne but Andy didn't say anything. She waited for Carl to go over and then Michonne. "You can go first Daryl," She said softly.

"Nah; ya go over first," Daryl said.

Andy nodded and took in a deep breath before she pulled her body over the fence with a soft gasp. It was weird. She landed a little funny— yes she stumbled, whatever— and then stood up. By the time she had done this, Daryl had gotten over the fence and stood beside her. She swore she noticed a faint smile forming at the corner of his lips but she was sure it was her imagination.

The group then followed Rick in formation, into the back of some building. Andy's heart began to race in her chest and she looked ready to go crazy. _I sure wish I had a drink in this moment…no! That's bad. Focus on the mission! _Andy told herself.

Carl, in that moment, looked more like a man than Andy had ever thought possible. She stayed on guard, but she sure wasn't sure how to wrap her head around the fact that her baby was growing up.

Again, not the time!

Andy looked around as they walked, and she could hear voices. She gave the signal that she did and the group headed towards it. They went towards the voices and found a small group of people surrounding a walky-talky.

"_Those who arrive, survive." _A woman whispered to the mike. _"Follow the tracks where all the lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you on your journey. Sanctuary for all; community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all; community for all." _

Andy blinked, and brought her gun up higher and then Rick said kind of calmly, "Hello." The woman paused and looked at him, taking off her headphones. "Hello." Rick said a little more forcefully.

The group looked startled by the fact that they had appeared. They looked like a group of children who had found a new play thing, a toy. Andy didn't like it and felt ill to her stomach. She shifted as she held her weapon and glanced over at Rick. Rick looked ready to kill any of these people, if they made a move.

"Well I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." A man said looking awfully annoyed.

He gave Andy shivers. She narrowed her eyes and stood in a line, beside Rick. Carl stood on the other side of Rick, then Michonne and then Daryl. Andy tried to look tough, as she could when she wanted, but out of the group, it was likely she was the weakest.

"So are you here to rob us?" He asked, sounding bored.

"No." Rick said seemingly puffing out his chest a little to look a little bigger. Andy would have stared but decided against it. This could be life or death, and this place didn't feel right. He started walking forward. "We wanted to see you before you saw us."

It sounded a little stupid to Andy but she didn't say anything. She only seemed to grow stiffer. She wanted to turn and run, to take Carl and make a run for it. It didn't feel right and the mother inside of her was _screaming at her_. But, she held her ground. But not before she let her eyes flash to Carl quickly.

The guy chuckled, "Makes sense."

Andy tensed further.

"Usually we do this where the tracks meet," the man explained. He walked forward. "Welcome to Terminus."

_Welcome my ass! _Andy thought. It looked like a creepy place. And not somewhere she wanted Carl. She caught sight of the man eyeing her and she narrowed her eyes.

He gave them a sideways smile. "I'm Gareth."

Rick kept staring at the man, Gareth; well Andy felt the urge to kill him.

"Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit," He mused.

Andy rolled her eyes slightly. _No shit Sherlock_. _Damn. That was a good show…not right now Andy! You're about to see if this is your new home or if you gotta kill people!_

Rick just nodded, "We have." It was true, but really not. They had only been homeless for a few days. A few terrible, awful, days. Andy wanted to go back to the prison, it was home, but now it wasn't. It was a nightmare and belonged once more, to the dead. She looked around at each of the members of the other group. They looked easy enough to take, though that Gareth— he didn't look like a Gareth but what did she know— was iffy. He looked a little crazy.

"Rick." He said nodding slowly. "Carl. That's Michonne and Daryl. And Andy." He said nodding to each of the group members. Andy felt Gareth's eyes burning her skin and she wanted to just shoot him in the face. It wouldn't look so bad, right? Rick had attacked a man and bit him in the neck like a walker.

Gareth waved. "You're nervous! I get it!" He said stepping towards the group. _You don't know half of it. _Andy thought frowning. "We were _all _the same way,"

Andy wanted to snap and in turn, she did, "We aren't nervous."

"She speaks!" Gareth laughed and she narrowed her eyes. Michonne's hand twitched towards her sword which she held protective in her hand. Carl's body twitched. Andy knew she could handle herself.

"What's it to you?" She demanded.

"Andy!" Rick whispered harshly.

Andy turned to look at him. "What Rick? It doesn't feel right! _THIS _doesn't feel right!" She wanted to get out of there. "You never listen to me! But this, this doesn't feel right!"

Rick looked at her before turning to face the other group. "I'm sorry about her," He said rapidly. "She's lost her home and needs rest."

"Of course! We all understand," Gareth reassured. "Come. Let's get some grub into ya'll!" He said as he turned and led them towards the eating place. Andy's stomach rumbled but she stood firm. Rick led the group after Gareth, and yet Daryl looked much like Andy.

Nobody but Rick looked like this might be a good place. They walked outside, Gareth answering questions about little things. Andy barely cared. She looked around carefully, feeling sick to her stomach. What kind of place was this? She smelt the food before she saw it. An old woman stood, looking greasy and like she had been through hell, but kept true to herself. She looked up at the group and smiled.

She was barbequing. Andy looked over the food and felt sick to herself, because she could see the blood. Yeah she had eaten some interesting things over the months; it was eat what you could or starve. She usually gave Carl the food she got because she hated to see him go hungry. It was the mother inside of her.

"Would you like some?" The old woman asked, looking at Carl with a fond smile.

It did NOT sit well with Andy.

"Yeah," Carl said as the woman handed him the food. He smiled. "Thanks."

Andy looked at the food, feeling her belly rumble made her want to say yes but this place, it didn't sit well. She glanced over at Rick who looked confused at the sight of things the group had worn. Andy noticed things that belonged to Glenn, to Maggie… her heart dropped. Did something happen to the group? Were they here?

And then Andy turned to look at Carl, her eyes wide and her stomach dropped further. That meat, where did they get it? There were no animals around and it didn't look like any animal meat she had ever seen before. It looked…like human muscle. She drew her gun faster than she had ever before, and Rick and then the group followed suit. Carl dropped the food, knowing deep down that there was something wrong with it. Why would anyone willingly give up meat?

It was so rare to find now.

Unless…it wasn't.

Feeling ill to her stomach and aiming her gun at some person— Rick looked like he was ready to murder someone. "Where are they?!" Rick shouted, and Andy realized that these people had their people. She looked at each of the other people, seeing the hungry look in their eyes and her stomach turned further. _Holy shit! _She stepped closer to Carl, feeling overly protective of her baby.

Gareth scared her. No word of a lie, the way he looked just so _hungry_ terrified the mother within her. She looked over at Rick, hoping he had a plan.

Then… "RUN!" Rick yelled and they took off. Andy made sure she was behind Carl to protect him. She was near the back— Michonne near her as well. It took them only a few minutes before they found this strange room that looked like it was from a horror movie. Bones and blood and possibly salt lined the room. Andy had a sick feeling that these people…these murders ate people.

She had to get Carl out of here.

"I told you this place wasn't safe!" She snapped at Rick, her motherly anger burning.

Rick rolled his eyes as he pushed forward. "I really don't think this is the time Andy!"

"And when is?! When Carl or any one of us is dead and is these murders' food?!" Andy shouted at the man.

Rick shot her a look over his shoulder, "When we get out of here alive!"

Don't blame her if she hardly believed him. Andy rushed behind the group as they made their way forward. It seemed almost like a child's game….but sadly, this game could end in death. She gulped as they heard the sour voice of Gareth saying they were surrounded. She was ready to die for Rick, for Carl. Of course she was.

Hell, she took a bullet for Rick.

Andy would do it again, of course she would. She was so in love with him and yet he barely gave her the time of day. What did that say about her? Was she a stupid woman for falling in love with him?

_Not the time Andy! It's literally life or death right now! _She snapped in her mind. It silenced the doubts she had. Andy looked around at the tops of the buildings, counting about 20 people, guns aimed at them. She stepped closer to Carl, ready to jump and take the shot.

Wow, talk about protective.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked up and watched as Gareth's sick face showed how pleased he was with winning. Rick and his group were strong, hell, were tough as nails and yet he would have the pleasure to eat them. Andy hated the look in his eye. She stood as tall as she could, and grimaced when they were told to put their weapons down. They would have to go in order, and it burned her. Rick turned to look at the group, his eyes lingering on Carl and on Andy.

It was only 5 against possibly 20 men.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!" shouted some random man.

Daryl didn't look pleased. Hell, none of them did. Andy glanced over at the man, and could see the fear he tried to hide. He couldn't lose the only thing protecting him and the people he had grown to care about, and Andy knew how he felt.

Another shout of 'now' caused the group to fall into order. They dropped their weapons one by one. Though, Michonne was the only one to set hers down. Andy felt a sick feeling rise up as Gareth looked right to Rick.

"Ring leader," he said sounding ready to kill each and every one of them, "To your left; a train cart, go. Do anything stupid, the bitch and the boy get it. But you end up there anyway."

Rick looked at them before he received a nod. Then, Rick turned and began walking.

"Now the archer," Gareth said. Daryl looked unsure but followed, "_Now _the samurai." Michonne was trembling but followed in line, calmly and as collective as she could, "Get moving Blondie." Andy had no other choice. She stole one last glance at Carl before she followed after Michonne. "Stand at the door— ring leader, archer, samurai and Blondie— _in that order_." Gareth said firmly.

"MY SON!" yelled Rick, looking overly pissed off.

_Our son… _Andy thought, looking over at Carl with such a look of pure worry and defeat.

"Go kid," Gareth said. Carl moved as slow as he could go, not wanting to piss them off and cause them to shoot, but his heart was racing. "Ring leader, open the door and go inside."

"We'll go inside once we have him!" Rick said.

"Don't make us kill him _now_."

Andy just wanted to get it over with. This was Carl they were threatening. She looked worriedly to Rick before he stepped up and opened the door. Shadows were all Andy could see inside. Rick and Andy both took one last look to Carl who was making his way over. Rick opened the door and stepped up inside, followed by Daryl, then Michonne and lastly Andy.

Carl went in last, and then the door was closed once more.

Andy wrapped her arms around Carl's shoulders and pulled him close, Rick resting a hand on his shoulder to reassure both of them that they were okay. Andy hugged Carl close and thankfully the boy didn't fight her. He needed this just as much as she did.

There was movement.

The urge to pull her gun out overtook her but she didn't have it, and it shook her to her core. The movement drew closer and then a face appeared. "Glenn….?" Andy whispered, realizing the face looked a lot like their group member Glenn.

"Rick?" Glenn whispered and then it clicked. Their group was in there! However, Andy didn't pull away from her boy. Maggie, Bob and Sasha appeared. Andy looked up and then found other people following up behind the group members. Her stomach turned when she realized that the girl behind Glenn was the one who had been with the Governor.

Maggie defended them. "They're with us…they saved us."

Rick didn't look so certain but he didn't argue. However, Andy just looked up. She wondered how long it would take before they got out of there but she knew, she had this undying hope that she would make sure Carl made it out of there, with or without her, but he would….he would survive this hellhole they lived in but he would.

And he would grow old, he would make it. She knew it.

"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out," Rick began sounding husky and not overly the sexy kind.

"When they find out what?" Some ginger asked.

Rick turned and looked at him, "That they're screwing with the wrong people."

_**Season 4: Completed**_

_**~One Week Later~ **_

Andy was sitting with Carl, running her fingers through his hair as he slept. It was early morning and Andy was on watch. Her eyes were heavy but she was pushing through it. Daryl sat across from, sitting near the door and watching carefully. Andy looked up at him. "You think the plan will work?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking a little. She hated the thought Carl getting hurt.

Daryl shrugged, chewing his fingernail, "Should."

The mother inside of her cringed at the thought of something happening to her family; her green eyes wandered over to Rick who slept beside her. "He's finally asleep." She said reaching over and touching Rick's cheek. He looked a little more innocent in that moment. She laughed weakly. "I really hate the beard."

Daryl chuckled weakly, "Really?"

Andy nodded. "I just can't bring myself to tell him."

In that moment, Andy felt like she understood Daryl a little better and she was thankful. However, their moment was cut short when they heard voices and feet moving towards the box cart. She tensed. With no weapons, they were at the mercy of these people.

The door opened and who other than Gareth appeared, looking overly pleased as he had two of his men point guns to Daryl, which stopped him from doing anything.

His eyes turned on Andy. "Blondie, get up."

She wanted to say no, go fuck yourself— but she knew she couldn't. She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Why should I?"

"If you don't, we kill the boy." Gareth smirked.

Andy cringed. She moved Carl, causing him to stir and reach out for her shirt. She laid him down and kissed his forehead. "Take care of your daddy for me, alright?" She felt that this might be her last moment. She kissed Rick's lips lightly, feeling Gareth's eyes burning her skin. "I love you Rick…please be safe."

Rick's eyes snapped open. "Andy?"

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, hers searching his for any emotion to show her that Rick cared. But all she found was confusion and worry.

"Hurry up!" Gareth growled and Andy pulled away. Rick wasn't so sleepy so he grabbed onto her hand.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

She smiled weakly. "I'm going to keep you and Carl safe." She murmured before she pulled away and allowed Gareth to take her away. Her last glimpse of Rick was of his worry filled eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly, and the look of defeat on his face, the look of failure. Andy's heart broke at the sight but she knew deep down, she was keeping her family safe, and she held it together for them. _I love you Rick….I love you so damn much… _She thought as she was pulled away.

Andy let them pull her away, her heart racing in her chest. She glanced once more at the cart, hoping that her boys would be okay without her.

…

Gareth pulled her into the building, letting the fear build up inside of her. Andy wasn't sure what they were going to do to her, and couldn't help but wonder if it'd be like the Governor.

She didn't fight them when they placed her in a chair, tied up and bound. She just hung her head, and thought of the times before this all happened, before the world went to hell.

She thought of the time when she had been a young child and had made an unlikely friend. She knew Rick would work on the weapons to get them out, and she was thankful. Then, Andy's head was snapped up and forced her eyes to meet Gareth's. He smirked at her, "Don't go crying on me, lil' lady."

Andy narrowed her eyes, "Never."

Gareth chuckled as he pulled back and began to walk around her. Andy's eyes followed him closely. "I beat you're wondering why I took you all by yourself out here," He mused. She didn't give him the honor of knowing she did. They both knew she wondered why and she only narrowed her eyes further. He paced around her chair. "We're gonna kill you and your group, you know." He said smirking.

Her heart hurt at the thought but she hid it well.

Gareth stopped, knelt down and brushed her hair to the side. "Wow, you're really pretty." He said. "What I wouldn't do to take you right now and then eat these beauties." He traced the side of her breast and Andy shifted away, her eyes narrowing further. "Oh don't like that? Maybe this will feel better once we remove this…"

He went to remove her shirt.

"Don't touch me." Andy growled. Surprisingly, Gareth listened and she wondered why.

He went back to pacing. "Women taste much better than men, you know. They are softer and tender." Gareth explained. "Don't even get me started on children."

He was face to face with Andy again and she spat in his face. "You sick bastard! You eat children?!" She snapped. Carl entered her mind and it longed to protect him. And then Judith and Andy felt terrible. She hadn't been able to protect the baby and she felt so bad. However, she kept that to herself.

Gareth wiped the spit from his face. His eyes burned with rage. "I would have let you live, you stupid bitch! Now, just because of that, your fuck buddy will die!"

Fear truly filled her in that moment. "NO!" She cried and Gareth growled at his men to take Andy back to the cart, and to take Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Bob and a few other people she didn't know. Andy was knocked out and the last thing she seen was Gareth's face.

"Should been a nice bitch," He muttered.

Blackness took over her.

…

When Andy opened her eyes, she was back in the cart. Carl was standing in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes. "Andy?" He whispered before throwing himself into her arms. She pulled him closer.

"Carl! Are you okay?" She asked feeling very worried.

Carl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But they took dad…"

Fear filled her being once more. "What?" So it was true. Gareth had been telling the truth. She took Carl into her arms and cuddled him close. "It's going to be okay, alright? Your dad's got a plan." She murmured.

"I know," Carl whispered and the two sat in silence.

…

It seemed like hours had gone by before anything interesting happened besides them all getting back to work. It was deadly quiet when…

An explosion happened.

Andy jumped to her feet and went to look out the small crack in the door. Carl stood near the back, and looked confused. Andy looked outside and seen Walkers. There were at least 20 of them, from what she could see and more were coming. And then to make it worse, a walker's hand grabbed at the opening and growls could be heard.

No matter how long Andy had to get used to them, they still freaked her out and she jumped. "Holy shit," She cursed.

Carl walked over to her well Maggie got to work. Andy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You okay Andy?" He murmured.

She looked down at him. "When did you start calling me just Andy instead of Auntie Andy?" She asked, trying to get his mind off what was happening outside. Carl gave her a weak smile and she kissed his forehead. "I'm fine. They still freak me out." She explained.

Carl chuckled. "We have something in common."

…

It felt like hours once more until anything much more interesting happened, but bangs could be heard after Eugene had his moment. Andy got ready with her make shift knife and her eyes widen, when the door pulled open and there stood Rick.

"Come on!" He shouted and Andy with the others jumped into action. There were so many walkers. They all ran, Andy killing walkers as she went and kept Carl close. Maybe he didn't like to be treated like a child, but he was still her baby and she would always likely treat him as such. Until the day she died, she knew. The group ran together killing as they went, and Andy knew they would make it out alive. Time seemed to speed up and everything happened all at once.

Before long, the group went over the fence, and Andy was forced over by Daryl. She nodded in thanks as she jumped over and started helping the others on the other side. Her eyes locked onto her Rick who was still shooting bullets at the walkers who drew near.

"Rick, come on!" She shouted.

Rick ran over and helped Daryl over and then Abraham. Then pulled himself over— just in time too. Terminus was lost to the dead.

…

Once they were away from the place to consider themselves lucky, Andy went right over to Rick— not even thinking before she pulled him in for a kiss. And let me tell you, it was sweet or innocent like she'd thought it'd be like. No, it was rough and demanding. Raw. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and Rick kissed her back. The group paused in their walking and looked at the couple. Mostly everyone knew about Andy's love for Rick, they could see it in the way she looked at him.

What surprised them however was the way Rick responded to Andy in this kiss. He kissed her back with equal passion. He gripped her waist and pulled her close— Andy melted and moulded to his body. Once they were out of breath, they pulled back and Andy stared into his eyes.

"I didn't know if I'd see you again…" Andy whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Rick cupped her cheek. "I was terrified Andy…I didn't know what they were gonna do to you." Tears flooded her eyes and she blinked, trying to hold back her tears.

The group had knowing looks for they all knew the two were meant to be. But, Rick still pulled back. He was still in love with Lori; he was in love with a ghost. Andy looked saddened but she smiled through her tears. Rick could never be fully hers because of Lori and Andy got that, really. But it still stung.

Even when Lori was gone, Andy was still competing for Rick's affections.

Andy pulled back, wiped her eyes and put on a strong face. She started walking again. Rick looked confused for a moment, and then Glenn walked over.

"Man, you just screwed up." He whispered.

"How?" Rick asked, sounding confused.

Glenn and Rick watched Andy walk towards the front and to Daryl. She knew the hunter wouldn't judge or try to make her talk. She needed quiet to lick her wounds. "She's in love with you Rick. And you keep pushing her away. I seen how close she was to death at the prison, imagine what you would do if she was dead. Imagine what you would feel if she actually _died_." Glenn explained causing the sheriff to tense.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself…" He admitted.

Glenn gave him a slight look but understood. "Don't let her get away, especially for a woman who's been dead for months. Yeah Lori was your wife but she wouldn't want you to be so sad. She loved you and she'd want you to be happy." Glenn went to walk with his wife.

Now Rick had thinking to do.

"Found 'em," Daryl said having been tracking down the gun bag once more. Rick rushed forward and knelt down to dig them up, causing most of the newcomers to be confused.

"What are we doing here?" The ginger demanded.

"Guns," Rick said as he dug them up. "We have to finish them off."

This caused a fight between the people. Nobody wanted to go back to Terminus to fight the cannibals. They had barely made it out alive the first time, and had almost been made dinner. Andy stood off to the side, still having told no one that Gareth had offered her a deal to save her life and she hadn't listened. She didn't want them to know that he took interest in her. It seemed all the wrong kind of people took interest in her well the love of her life could care less.

Why would he? Rick didn't want her. She kicked the ground silently cursing her kind of luck, and had a craving for beer, wine, something. She needed something to calm her nerves and make her forget, but she had made a vow the night Rick had first kissed her and she had given him her first kiss. She would not take another drink and she hadn't; not since she was 17.

Andy listened to the group bicker when a sound of footsteps could be heard. Andy turned to look and found a bloody looking woman and she realized who it was right away; Carol.

The world seemed to stop. Daryl turned, chewing his lip and his eyes locked on Carol. He didn't even think, he turned and ran to her, and Carol wore a small smile. Carol allowed Daryl to take her into his arms and to squeeze her. Andy felt a warm smile take over her face as she took a step closer, but let Daryl go first.

_Why couldn't Rick do that for me? _Andy wondered sadly. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, it was clear as day that Daryl felt something for Carol— Andy was sure it was only a love for a mother— and she watched as Daryl fought against his emotions but laid his head on Carol's shoulder. Andy couldn't help but look over at Rick and her heart longed for him.

He would never love her. Not like she wanted him to, and it was time she let it go. Maybe….maybe he wasn't meant for her and she wasn't meant for him.

…

It took only 20 minutes, the group walking behind Carol, Rick, Daryl and Carl. Andy was standing beside Carl for the most part, looking overly motherly and ready to do something should something happen. They neared a cabin when the door opened, a man stepped out holding a child and then the door closed. Andy felt confused as she looked before she realized it was Tyreese… And he was holding…

"Judith!" Andy cried dropping her stuff— followed by Carl and Rick as they ran towards the baby. Judith turned to look and then she made grabby for her family. Rick took her first but Andy was checking her over already, her eyes searching for anything to show her that Judith was hurt. Nothing, her baby was okay. Tears flooded her eyes as she touched the baby's cheek. "Oh baby…"

Carl followed suit as he touched Judith's blonde hair. Andy could hear Sasha crying for her brother but it didn't mean anything to her. Andy was just so happy to have Judith. She kissed the head of the child and smiled through her tears.

Judith looked at Andy before reaching for her, Rick not letting go until… "Mum!" Andy smiled slightly, watching as Judith let her daddy hold her and tears flooded his eyes. Carl let Andy pull him into a hug and she cried. She cried for the time she wasn't out there, looking for the small baby who just called her mum.

It seemed Andy had become a motherly figure to both Grimes' babies. Rick said thanks to Tyreese who only nodded, knowingly. Andy smiled as she looked down at Carl. He was holding the tears in better than Andy or Rick, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Andy's family was together and whole…

…Or at least for the moment…

…

The group had nowhere to go, so they walked. It was their only option really. Andy was settling into take a small break while Carl fed Judith. Since the whole 'mum' thing, Rick had been giving her odd looks as if questioning what he was doing with her. Andy didn't care, seeing as she was getting over the man.

Nothing really, truly interesting happened until they happened upon screaming. Andy, being the kind of mother she was, gave Carl a _'don't move' _before she took off to the screaming.

Her knife was at the ready and she found a man upon a rock, screaming for help. Two walkers were reaching up for him, growling and snarling. Andy could hear the group but she acted quickly. She rushed forward and killed the first walker before the second could blink. It went for her and she easily killed it as well. Andy was pumping with emotion, the urge to do _something_. She didn't want to sit around or anything and she could hear the whispers.

She turned to look up at the man. "You're safe," She said as she offered her hand. He looked uneasily but took her hand.

Once he was on his feet, Andy turned and moved towards Rick. He gave her a look and she narrowed her eyes slightly. She could see that this man would never hurt her. Rick demanded to see if he had any weapons— nothing.

It seemed really weird. It didn't take long before the group were led to a small church where this man— Father Gabriel— lived. Andy took Judith to give Carl a small break. Judith fell asleep against her chest and Andy smiled. She kissed the baby's head as they walked inside. They settled in, and Andy listened to Rick as he went over some ideas. They needed food, they needed water, and they needed to find a place to stay.

Andy began to swing to some music from a long time ago and she hummed to Judith. It soothed the baby and Andy smiled.

_I would have made a wonderful mother… I would have made a wonderful wife… why Rick, why? Why did you choose her? _Andy wondered to herself. They found that there was food at a nearby food bank. So they would go in. Andy would have gone but she was told to stay behind. She was needed by the group back here.

So she waited, watching as the man she had fallen for walked away and what could be the last time she seen him.

_It seems we're always walking away from each other. And yet….we always end up together. _

….

Time flew by and it didn't seem to catch up to them until one night, they realized the hunters were still after them. The plan was to get them inside the church, well the hunters were trying to get them— Rick and the group would come in and kill them. Father Gabriel, Carl, Andy, Judith, wounded Bob, and Tyreese would stay behind.

Bob looked ready to just die, which he was, since he had been bitten and then the hunters kind of ate some of him. He was the reason why they were ready.

Now it was time. Rick walked up to Carl, Andy and Judith who was in Andy's arms. He touched Carl's shoulder. "Look after your sister, okay?" He said smiling weakly; then kissed Judith goodbye. Andy didn't expect him to say anything so she was shocked when he kissed her forehead. "Please take care of them…"

Her wide green eyes looked at him as Rick pulled back, looking over his family once more before he walked away. Andy stood still before she watched the men lock up before going off. Andy went to the backroom with Bob, Carl and Father Gabriel. Tyreese said he would stand watch.

Andy sat down and cuddled both Carl and Judith to her. She silently waited.

"Is it weird for you to be called mom by Judith, Andy?" Carl asked and she looked down at him.

She shook her head. "Not at all, hell you two have been my kids since the day you were born. I know I never gave birth to either of you, but I love you both. I nearly died when you got shot, I nearly died when I heard Rick was in a coma, I nearly died looking at the bloody car and thought _I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Judith from this fate and I promised I would_." She said quietly.

Carl hugged Andy.

"I nearly died from the sight of that gunshot hitting you. Andy, I can't lose you too." Carl said quietly.

They fell silent when they heard them. The Hunters!

_Please work….please don't let anything happen to these people Rick! _Andy thought as her heart raced in her chest. Judith didn't cry or anything. She simply slept against her chest which worked for Andy, but as her heart raced in her chest, Andy took hold of Carl's hand, giving him a weak look. They wouldn't make it if the hunters got inside.

Gareth's taunting voice was heard and Andy winced silently.

"I'm here to collect Blondie! It's gonna hurt— it's gonna hurt like hell when I get my hands on you! I'm gonna fuck you against the ground and I'm gonna kill ya! I'm gonna eat you!" Gareth yelled angrily. _Huh, he can't handle rejection. _Andy thought with a frown.

Carl looked at Andy with confusion. She held her finger to her lips.

It was then, Andy heard Rick and the group come in and kill the hunters. She held Judith close and she let Carl hold her hand— though he would deny such thing ever happening.

She stood once she was sure it was safe, and she heard Rick say to come out. She stepped out, holding Judith and Carl behind her. Rick's face seemed to brighten— though only a little— and then she realized just how _bloody _the room was. She felt sick and turned so Judith— maybe she'd wake, who knew— and kept her from seeing if she did wake. Carl looked away as well and Andy wanted to hide him from this all.

He was only a kid.

…

Glenn and Maggie decided they would follow Abraham, Eugene and Rosita to DC for the cure. Andy felt that it was a dead in, but knew not to say anything. Abraham seemed dead set on going so she didn't say anything. And since Bob was dead, as were the Hunters, Andy didn't see any reason to stop them.

She cuddled Judith who was sleeping soundly on her chest walked over to say goodbye. "Please be safe," She said smiling slightly at the couple. She hugged Glenn— they might be super close but she considered him a close friend. And then hugged Maggie much like she had with Glenn. It was a half hug because she was carrying Judith. Carl was with Rick who was planning on what to do to make the Church as safe as possible.

"We'll be fine. Hey maybe we'll see each other again." Glenn said smiling.

It was unlikely, but who knew?

Andy nodded and smiled. She turned and headed over to the Church again to get Judith out of the sun. She didn't want to stay there, it wasn't home. Something was calling her, letting her know there was _something _better out there. However when Daryl returned from his mini trip a few days later, with a young boy instead of Beth (they had found out it was possible she was alive from what Daryl had explained) and Carol was missing now.

Andy wanted to go after them. Rick had other ideas.

The men would go into the city to find Carol and Beth. Andy was forced to stay behind well everyone else left. She was stuck with Carl as they hid out.

…

Andy had convinced Rick to let her come. She wished she hadn't. They had been so close to getting Beth. When Rick came out of the building and towards their small camp, looking so destroyed, Andy had been confused. Then, she saw.

Beth's body was being held by Daryl, but she was dead. Andy felt her heart stop. Maggie was crying against Glenn's shirt— when had she gotten there? Oh it didn't matter; her last family member had died!

Andy shifted the sleeping Judith and felt her heart break. Of course Beth would turn out to be dead. Why wouldn't she? And now….they were back to square one.

…

Day 2 of being on the road and Andy's feet already hurt. She always carried Judith and if not, she was carrying something for someone else. She was a very busy woman. The first sign however, that someone was following them, Daryl tensed and explained what he was sure was happening. It put Andy on edge even more and caused the blonde to lose control of her over active mind. Would these people hurt then like Terminus, like Woodbury?

Andy at the moment, was walking beside Michonne for once since Carl wanted to talk to his dad— or at least try. Andy had never really spoken to Michonne one-on-one before since the other woman liked to keep to herself. So when Michonne spook up, Andy was slightly surprised.

"You love him."

"Love who?" Andy asked sounding slightly confused. There were quite a few 'him's.

Michonne gave her a playful look. "Rick."

"Oh…" Andy didn't deny or even try to deny that she loved Rick. She did. She loved him with her whole heart. "So what if I do?"

"He loves you too."

"No…"

"He's just confused right now. He sees you and he knows he feels something but Lori is in his heart. He might not get what he feels but it's something strong." Michonne said calmly.

Andy shook her head as she walked beside her, "Yeah right! Rick and I have known each other since we were kids. He never asked me out or— or anything. He never liked me like that." Andy explained sadly.

The other woman paused. "He looks smitten to me. He's been worried about you, Carl and Judith like crazy. He wouldn't stop pacing the cart when they took you away…"

She remembered that. She remembered saying goodbye. She shrugged her shoulders. "I was his best friend when we were kids."

…

Life went on. When they found who was following them— a young man Andy would admit looked well off and sweet. She trusted him almost right away much like Gabriel though Gabriel was testing her with giving Rick odd looks. Nobody gave Rick weird looks, ever.

They were brought to a place, somewhere unlike Woodbury or Terminus. When they stepped near the gates, Andy heard children laughing. It warmed her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time and she longed to go in.

Carl tugged on her arm. "Do you think we can go inside?"

Andy nodded and let Rick— and the man, Aaron— lead the group into their new (or possible), new home. The gate opened. They looked inside with wide eyes. Eric (Aaron's boyfriend which Andy thought was very cute!) had already been taken inside by Aaron. Andy looked over and down at Carl who was almost as tall as she was, and she smiled.

"Yeah," she said as she followed the group inside. The first thing Andy truly realized was that they hadn't gone back in time with the Doctor on the TARIDS. She looked around and stared at how _normal _this place looked.

Everyone in the group was in awe.

They were then led by Aaron to go meet the leader, Deanna. Andy wasn't sure how she felt about the woman who didn't want them to have weapons— it would be nice to be in a place where you didn't need them but you couldn't risk it. Deanna however was an alright woman.

She cooed at the baby and gave them two houses for the group to share, and told them to report back to her in a few minutes. She wanted to interview them.

The houses were nice. Andy was in awe. She wanted to just rest but Carl, he wanted to look around. Rick wasn't sure but he let Andy go with them. "It's amazing here!" Carl said once they were far enough away from his dad.

Andy agreed. "Isn't it? Judith can grow up normally here. You can have a future." She smiled at him and Carl blushed. An elderly couple asked them to go over and they did. Once that was finished, they were brought back to Deanna to do the interviews. Andy dealt with Judith and went after Rick, Michonne and Carol. She sat down, burping the small baby who had just been fed.

Deanna smiled at her, "Full name?"

Andy wasn't sure what to do, should she trust her? _Yes. This place is a wonderful place for Carl and Judith_. "Antonia Valentine."

Deanna had a video going to tape her. "I haven't heard anyone call you that. Do you have a nickname?"

"Andy. I go by Andy."

Deanna nodded. "Is this little cutie your baby? What's her name?"

Andy took in a deep breath as she looked down at Judith. "She isn't mine. I'm just like her adopted Auntie I guess. She's Rick's and his wife. Her name's Judith." She kissed the baby's head. She shifted Judith.

"I see. What did you do before the outbreak?" Deanna asked.

"I was a child doctor. A family doctor if you will." She explained blushing slightly. "I specialized in children."

"A doctor, it's nice to meet you Dr. Valentine."

She blushed as she shifted Judith again who was playing with her blonde hair. "Thank you."

"How do you know Rick?"

"We met when we were 6. We grew up together." Her heart broke at remembering.

Deanna looked to be considering something, before asking. "Why do you think we should let you in, should let you live here?"

Andy tensed. "I'd like to live here because it's the best chance for Carl and Judith. They maybe not my biological children, but they are my children. I love them dearly and I want to do everything in my power to make sure they have a bright and hopeful future." She said knowing every word she said was true.

Deanna smiled. "I think you'll fit in just fine here, sweetie. I'd like it if you could become a doctor here again. Look after the children. Do you have any problem with that?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. As long as I get time off to look after this little one," She smiled.

Deanna laughed and paused the taping. The women shook hands and Andy was allowed to go home.

….

Andy returned home. She heard from Rick that they would all be sleeping together, in one house, in the living room. She frowned but didn't fight him. She set up a spot for Judith in a bed like thing. She fell right to sleep.

Andy got up and headed to the kitchen and to look around the house. When Rick found her, she was standing outside looking out and looking tired.

"Andy? Could I speak with you?" Rick asked.

She nodded, "Of course."

He joined her in her leaning against the railing. "What do you think of this place?"

"Honestly? I think it's too good to be true. But I want it so bad Rick. The kids need it." Andy said turning to look at him. This was the first time she had spoken to him since Terminus. "Hell, _we _need it. I can see you're going off the deep end. From someone who has gone off the deep end, you don't want to."

"When have you ever gone off the deep end, Andy?" Rick slightly demanded.

Andy looked right at him, and then she sighed. "When I was 16 and I started drinking. I literally wanted to die."

Rick glared at her and she glared back, before she turned and stormed into the house. She went to take a shower and clean up, to get her mind off of Rick.

…

That first shower was like heaven and was like an orgasm to Andy; though she would never admit that. She decided she wanted to cut her long blonde hair. She only took off the tips and left most of it there, and didn't care.

Andy stood naked in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at the new her. Her hair went halfway down her back now; her body was much more defined. She turned sideways and glanced down at her bum. Her bum was perked from all of her running.

Her breasts were swelled and looked perky.

"Not so bad for being 32." She said grinning. You could see she had abs. She looked over her now shaved body before she decided she looked good. She was about to start getting dressed when the door opened.

Freezing like a deer caught in front of head lights, Andy looked up and found Rick on the other side. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He said as he closed the door once more. Andy rushed to get dressed once it was closed. She didn't realize just how much her body affected Rick in that moment as she rushed off.

…

The next time Andy really looked at Rick was the next day. He had gotten a haircut, and had shaved. She wished he had kept his long hair because it was very attractive on him, and was glad he didn't have that hair on his face anymore.

However, she didn't say anything because she could tell Rick was hiding something. And she found out later when she caught him talking to another woman…

Rick was actually smiling. This woman— whoever she was— had gotten Rick to smile. Andy stared blankly. She could see the two of them flirting lightly and Andy couldn't believe it. This woman was a blonde, but she wasn't the first blonde in Rick's life.

That was Andy!

Frowning, the angry woman stormed off again and found Carl heading off. He explained that he was going to meet some other kids. She nodded and then went to check on Judith.

_When did my job become baby duty? _She wondered frowning.

Andy picked up the fussy baby and frowned. "Hmm…"

Judith was never a loud baby. But in that moment, reminded Andy that she was still in fact a baby. And babies, they cried.

So in hopes to calm her, Andy started to sing. "This time, I won't show I'm vulnerable. This time, I won't give in first. This time, I will hold out with my love. This time, I _will not be hurt_." She sang. She caught the baby's attention. She hummed softly the tune she remembered so well as she had listened to Tracy Chapman a lot when she was a teenager. "I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else. I'm gonna treat me right, I'm gonna make you say that you love me first. And _you'll _be the one with the most to lose tonight, this time…this time."

She paused as she began to sway to the music in her head, unknowingly being watched by Rick who had come inside.

"This time, I won't let my emotions rule my life! This time, I'm gonna keep my heart locked safe inside. This time, I'm gonna be my own best friend. This time, _I'm gonna be the one_."

She felt her voice drop a little and she sounded sad, though Judith was silent against her breast.

"To win….your love…your affection. To hide my fear….of rejection. _This time_! This time…." She paused again before, "I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else. I'm gonna treat me right, I'm gonna make you say that you love me first. And _you'll _be the one with the most to lose tonight, this time…this time. This time, I won't let my emotions rule my life! This time, I'm gonna keep my heart locked safe inside. This time, I'm gonna be my own best friend. This time, _I'm gonna be the one._" She finished the song and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

She didn't even notice Rick walk away.

…

Once they were allowed to claim a room, she realized they wouldn't be able to have their own rooms. She said she'd share with Judith since the girl was attracted to her at the hip. Rick said he'd share with Judith only for the two to stare at each other. Would they be okay with sharing a room?

Rick said it'd be fine, not knowing that Andy seen him with that woman. So she played along.

…

The party was a bust. Andy had been dragged along and had been standing outside, in a cute outfit she had put together. It was a cute sea blue sundress that came to her knees and hugged her figure. Her blonde hair had been curled and Andy felt like a real woman for once. She finished the outfit with a jean jacket and some cute boots. She stared up at the door and wondered if it'd be wise.

Then, Deanna seemed to see her and pulled her inside. Andy was awkward. She noticed men looked at her but Rick; he was blown away by none other than _that woman_. Andy couldn't believe him. She found out her name was Jessie.

What kind of name was 'Jessie'? Andy scowled and grabbed a beer. She was a drinker, to hell with it. However, she put it down because she would not let herself become her old self.

Andy gave Jessie and her family the cold shoulder. She tried to play nice but this woman— _who was freaking married_— tried to take her Rick from her.

_Rick's not yours_. A small voice told Andy and it made her colder. Rick would never be hers.

She stormed out of the house only to run into Daryl. The hunter caught her and tears were already threatening to spill. She looked up at him and Daryl looked uncomfortable holding her. She stepped back wiping her eyes. "I'm s-sorry Daryl…" She mumbled.

"S'okay." Daryl said. "What's wrong?"

Andy looked up at him. "Nothing…"

They decided to head home only to get offered a dinner spot in Aaron's and Eric's home. They went inside.

It turned out, dinner was nice. Andy felt a little weird being the only woman but she fit right in. Eric was just the sweetest and Aaron was understanding. While Aaron and Daryl went for a small walk, Andy offered to help with dishes. So Eric washed and Andy dried. They fell in silence.

She wasn't sure why but she blurted out, "Do you think Jessie likes Rick?"

Eric turned to give her an odd look. "Huh?"

"Jessie. Do you think she likes Rick?" Eric seemed to look her over— likely for a ring of some kind— but Andy was single as was Rick. But she always assumed when he was ready, he'd go to her. But _no_, he went to this Jessie woman.

Eric shrugged as he passed her a plate. "I don't think so. She's married and has kids."

"Rick was married…his wife died giving birth to Judith." Andy admitted. "I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember and it just irks me that he's falling for this Jessie woman! Why? Why her? Why not…why not me?"

Eric was very startled by this and he felt bad for the woman before him. Andy began to cry as she helped clean the dishes. She didn't tell him much after that. After she finished the dishes and helped put them away, Andy said she'd head out. She needed to clear her mind and check on the kids. Eric hugged her and she returned it. She needed it in that moment.

…

People began to notice a shift in the balance. People noticed the way Andy avoided Rick like the plague and even moved into the other house, as she bunked with Michonne. People even noticed the way Andy didn't look at Rick anymore.

Nobody understood why.

And they had no clue why she turned to someone unlikely of giving her any emotion support. Andy turned to Daryl and spent time with him as much as she could before she started her job and put all her effort into it. Daryl seemed much more relaxed when she started work, but Andy…she seemed much tenser.

Andy spent day in and day out at work. When she was home, she looking after Judith. Finally, Rick was sick of her avoiding him and cornered her. "What is your problem?" He demanded.

She stared at him. She hadn't looked at him because it hurt to. She chewed her lip. "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me Andy! Why?"

Andy felt like she was giving him the same answer every time. That she was in love with him. "Do you like that Jessica woman?"

"Jessica? Do you mean Jessie?" Once he received a nod, Rick raised an eyebrow. "No of course not…she's married."

"You know that doesn't ever stop emotions." Andy whispered. She was a good example. She loved Rick and he had been married for many years.

He rubbed his forehead. "She's attractive yeah, but do I like her? Not in a romantic way." It didn't put her spirit to rest. "I don't know her Andy."

"Will you ever move on from Lori?" Andy asked quietly.

Rick was silent before he cupped her cheek. "Andy. I moved on from Lori a long time ago…"

"When?" she asked.

He sighed as he looked into her eyes. "I was only with Lori because I was scared. She was familiar and was what I thought I wanted. By the time you came back from living with your mom, you changed Andy. I didn't know you. And when you started going back to yourself, then you went to college. By then though, Lori had convinced me to marry her and I didn't think about saying no. I regret marrying her but I don't regret Carl." He said softly, looking at her. "I didn't realize until years later that I've been in love with you. And it scared me. And with the whole world gone to shit, Lori dying, Shane dying, and just the whole world we live in— I didn't want to bring you down—"

He never finished because Andy stopped him by kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him like crazy. Rick returned it just as passionately. It seemed like forever ago when they were teenagers, Rick giving Andy her first kiss. And as they kissed in the kitchen, Andy couldn't stop the feeling of how _right _it felt. She tangled her fingers in his hair and Rick squeezed her hips.

Rick let his hands go to her thighs and squeezed, causing Andy to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He went up to his room and it from there. Andy finally got her first taste at love making: _real _love making.

…

Things for the couple finally cooled down after 2 days of locking themselves away. Nobody really saw them until they left their room. Michonne, who understood the need for the new couple that felt the urges, brought them food each day so they didn't have to go. When they left for a shower and knew they would have to go to Deanna to say they were sorry.

Though, of course, they weren't.

Andy couldn't have been anymore happy. She got Rick. Rick and Andy shared lingering glances, lingering touches and soft words of what they planned to do to each other that night. It was a shock that they controlled themselves like they did.

….

The next morning, Rick was patrolling the grounds when he seen Jessie. He hadn't thought of Jessie in awhile, so busy with his new relationship. He waved to her when he noticed a bruise. "Mornin' Jessie," He said.

She nodded. "Hey Rick. It's been awhile, I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?"

Rick shrugged. "I've been busy with my um new girlfriend." It didn't feel right calling Andy his 'girlfriend' and he could never call her his 'fuck buddy' but she wasn't his fiancée or wife. Jessie looked startled and stared at Rick.

"You're in a relationship?" Jessie asked.

Rick nodded. "Yup,"

"With who?" asked Jessie.

"Have you met Dr. Valentine?" Once he got a nod, he smiled. "That's my girl."

Jessie thought this all over before she nodded. "Wow, she's a lucky one."

A few minutes later, Rick left. And he went to Deanna to find out what to do about the fact that he was sure Jessie was being beaten.

…

Andy was helping Carl with some homework, and she felt like everything was normal. She smiled as she looked over a math question. Judith was playing on the ground nearby. It was nice, being a family.

Carl turned to Andy. "Are you gonna marry my dad?"

She blinked. "I don't know…."

"Would I have to call you mom if you do?"

"It'd be up to you," Andy didn't know how to feel about it but she liked the thought. She liked to think she'd be Mrs. Grimes and that she'd be Carl's mother as well as Judith's.

Carl looked down at his math. "I'd like to call you mom." He admitted. "You've been more of a mom than my mother ever was. But it'd be weird at first, because you're my aunt."

She laughed and then smiled brightly at him. "At least you know me."

"That's true,"

They laughed together before finishing Carl's homework and then Andy started dinner.

…

Life was normal. A week or so after Andy and Rick got together; he pulled her out for a date though it ended up being out by the pond, under the stars. Michonne would be babysitting while they were out.

Rick took hold of Andy's hand as they sat together. "Andy?"

She looked over at him. "Yes?"

Rick chewed his lip as they sat on the blanket out in the open. It was beautiful outside and Rick, who had been acting crazy lately, had calmed down and returned to his more usual and normal self. The less like crazy Shane self.

"I know we've only been together for a week but…we've known each other since we were 6. And you keep telling me, how much you've loved me and I've never told you the truth about my feelings so here it goes…." Rick trailed off before he pulled out a ring— where he had gotten it, Andy wasn't sure but her heart stopped. He moved and got onto his knee before her. "Antonia Valentine, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Andy squeaked and jumped into his arms, kissing his lips happily as they held each other. Once she calmed, Rick put the ring on her left hand and then looked her right in the eye, before he went to making love to her under the stars and under the blanket. It was a great rush and an amazing thing.

Andy would be Mrs. Grimes.

…

A few days later, Andy went in search of Father Gabriel in hopes that he would do the wedding. Since they lived in a world where anyone could die any day, Rick and Andy decided they wanted to marry as soon as possible. And if they did marry, they could have their own house.

Father Gabriel wasn't sure but decided he would since he didn't mind Andy. She had been the one to save him and the only one to show him any kindness. The following day, Andy, Daryl, Michonne and Aaron went out to hopefully find a wedding dress shop. Or some kind of clothing store to get something white.

Andy couldn't wait to be Rick's bride. They got their weapons and headed out into the town. Andy was pretty much bouncing in her sit, and earned a look from Daryl and Michonne.

Both knew how much she loved Rick and how much this meant to her. So they didn't comment. It took them half a day to find the store, and a little bit to get it checked out before going inside. There weren't any Walkers which was cool by them, and then Andy started looking for that special dress.

Daryl mumbled that they should hurry up.

"You and Aaron go looking for some food or something, Andy and I will stay here." Michonne offered. The guys took it gladly and headed off. Andy and Michonne looked through the dresses before settling on taking about 15. Who knew if there would be any more weddings? They grabbed a few brides' maids' dresses and then some tuxes which were there as well. Once completed, they took a vile and tiara and grabbed some rings. The store was loaded.

The guys had found a corner shop and had taken lots of food for the wedding, candy and even find some wine some sucker had left. Once they were sure they were finished, they noticed a baby store. Andy convinced them to go inside. Again, not a walker in sight and they checked out some baby stuff. They grabbed as much as they could when they found condoms and pregnancy tests near the front.

_Huh. Might as well. Maybe someone's trying or maybe someone doesn't want to get pregnant_. Andy grabbed all there was before stuffing it in her back pack. Then they returned to the car, noticing a few walkers finally. They took off towards their home again.

….

Andy kept half the condoms and pregnancy tests. She hid them away in her room she shared with Rick and Judith. And she was happy to say that someone could open a small shop with dresses, tuxes and baby stuff. Since she was a doctor, she couldn't. She kept the dress she choose (I'll put a link onto my profile). She hid it in Michonne's room who would her maid of honor.

Daryl had been convinced by Rick to be his Best man.

Things went well. Once Deanna trusted Andy enough to be a full time doctor, she sent Pete away. After Pete was sent away, Andy noticed the way Jessie looked uneasy about not being with someone. Andy made sure she placed her claim on Rick— every single night.

A week before their wedding, Andy decided she wanted to wait until that night to have sex again. Rick agreed though only because she promised it'd be amazing.

The night before the wedding, Michonne stole Andy away to the other house. It was lonely without Rick but Andy was strong. She had waited 27 years for that man; she could wait one last night.

…

Andy woke up early. She got a shower, dressed and had breakfast. They would be getting their new house that night as a present from Deanna, and the bride finished getting ready. They decided to get married shortly after 2-ish.

She had Michonne wear one of the bridesmaid's dresses (link on my profile) and then they dressed baby Judith up (again link on my profile). When it was nearing 1:30, Andy got into her dress and then did her hair in curls.

When it was 1:45, the girls headed over to the church makeshift area. They would stay there until it was time to go to the lake and get married. Andy was nervous, as she played with her dress. She never believed she would get so lucky to get to be Rick's wife. Not with Lori in the picture…

But here she was.

And she was so happy.

Maybe dreams _could _come true…. They sure had for Andy. Hell, she was living proof that anything could happen!

…

The wedding was beautiful. Andy walked down to Rick after Michonne had gone. Then Carl had walked down throwing petals for Judith who was trying to walk. Michonne stood beside Maggie who was dressed the same as Michonne, and they waited for the bride. As Andy had no idea if her dad was alive or not (not that she would want him anywhere near her but that was beside the point), Abraham walked her down the aisle. Rick looked beyond handsome in his suit, hair growing slightly and no beard (no way in HELL was she dealing with that again!)

They smiled as they listened. It was beautiful.

When Father Gabriel asked them to exchange vows, Andy got nervous.

Rick went first. "I remember the day I first met you, and I thought your name was funny. You've always beautiful to me. And it breaks my heart to think that you waited 27 years for me though claimed it was because you couldn't find the right guy. You watched me fall in love with different women, and yet stayed by my side. I vow to you right now, that I will always stay by your side, faithful and will always love you. You've proven that you've gone the extra mile baby and I'm ready to do the same. As long as you'll have me, of course."

Tears filled Andy's eyes. Rick put the ring on her finger and she took in a deep breath. "How am I supposed to beat that?" she laughed weakly, as did the rest of the people watching. "Rick, I love you. I don't think I say it enough or maybe I've just never been the best at showing it because you never seemed to notice me. I stayed by your side through it all. I've loved you through it all. That's why I stand here today; to prove to you that I will continue to love you until the day I die." She smiled weakly through her happy tears. "Until death do us part!"

Rick and Andy sealed the deal with a kiss once Rick had his NEW ring on. Rick had decided to give his ring to Carl who said he didn't need it, but kept it close. The ring meant once of love and need Rick held for Lori but no longer. He needed Andy and he finally, _finally _got her. And he wasn't letting go.

…..

**Okay so there you have it! The end of **_**Beautiful Disaster**_**! Did you expect it to take so long for me to update? Did you expect Rick and Andy to end up together? **

**I hope you all liked how it ended. I know it's unlikely that they would have gotten married in such a fashion but I feel like maybe they could have. I mean, that place is pretty much a blast from the past for them, maybe they could handle having a wedding. Who knows? This is why this is called **_**fanfiction **_**though I wouldn't mind seeing Andy come to life on the TV screen! LOL**

**I'd like to ask if you guys would like an epilogue sort of thing where we see Andy, Rick, Judith and Carl in a few years. What do you guys say? Want it, don't want it? **

**Or should I leave it at this?**

**If I were to write the epilogue, it'd be a few years into the future, and I wouldn't follow the TV show. I would also add in a baby possible or maybe they're trying, who knows? Maybe Andy will finally get her Haedi! **

**ANYWAY, I'd like to say thank you for sticking with me through it all and all the kind reviews I got. :) Every single one made me smile. **

**See you guys next time if you ever decide to read more of my stuff! **

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THE COUPLE IN A FEW YEARS!**

**Nerdy~ **

**PS: 12,563 words for this one chapter. Like holy shit! You better all know how much **_**I love you**_**! Bye!**


End file.
